You R In Love
by umaficwriter
Summary: 6th on Crowen Playlist Challenge! A kind of fluffy Crowen thing.


You R In Love

**Summary**: 6th on Crowen Playlist Challenge! A kind of fluffy Crowen thing.

**Disclaimer**: Grey's not mise, I wish it was, so I could've made Owen go to Switzerland after Cristina… Shonda the-queen Rhimes created them all! And the song inside is a Taylor Swift' song from the 1989 album, witch I love and hold dear.

**Author's** **Notes**: And here we go again guys! Just so you know, the fic's events aren't in a exact chronological order, so yeah… Enjoy!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_One look, dark room__  
__Meant just for you_

Cristina was certainly shaken by her emotions when she got our of the gallery. She'd given Karev the procedure because he deserved it. He was the only one not making it personal, and in fact, showing and assuring her, he knew how to do it all.

Still, it made her furious she wasn't the one down there. She earned it. They chose her. _Unanimously_.

After her fit at the gallery, Cristina was very much surprised in feeling Dr. Hunt's hand on her elbow, pulling her to that _creepy_ corridor. She was kinda sad, yes, but she didn't want to die at the hospital basement because of that.

He assured her it was gonna be alright and she believed him, because it was _something_ about him that just made her do it. Without questioning.

The vent was special. It was mind clearing and she was mesmerized by it. By _him_. The look he was giving her made Cristina all fuzzy and electrified inside. Pure glee displayed in her features.

She didn't know it that time, but that'd be their place from now on.

_Time moved too fast__  
__You play it back_

One moment they were _one_

The next, they were fighting

One more day and there was a _shooting_ at the hospital

Some time latter, they were _married_…

In the torpor that were her emotions, Cristina played back their memories together. She did not have so much to do these days, anyway. She was broken beyond repair, or so that's what she wanted to believe. It didn't matter what Owen said to her, or Teddy, or Meredith, she couldn't get herself to move, to act, to achieve.

She got out of bed and went doing laundry. She never saw herself as the stay at home wifey type, but now that she was, she might as well do the shores, right?

_Buttons on a coat_

She could recall all the happy times before.

Her eyes welled up with tears because she was _so_ hurt. She was _so_ _not_ _fine_.

Cristina just wanted to go back at that time when they were at the bar, and he said he'd be there forty years from now, and he would have to take the scalpel from her _cold_ _dead_ _hands_…

_Lighthearted joke__  
__No proof, not much__  
__But you saw enough_

She didn't know it that time, but he already was her everything out of the field. Out of the surgery related things, he was all she had. And it was more than enough.

_Small talk, he drives_

Then Derek helped her, life happened and she was back at it again. Operating, pairing up with Teddy in wonderful procedures.

Like was _good_ at Seattle Grace.

And _out_ of it as well.

They would drive home, after a long shift, making small talk, she would hold one of his hands as the other was on the steering wheel. He'd kiss her hand he was holding as they stopped at a red light…

_Coffee at midnight_

When there was a double shift, or he had so much paperwork as Chief and couldn't go home, she would bring him coffee, or he would do it for her, even though it was midnight, or three in the morning. The time didn't really matter, they just wanted to see each other and know if everything was alright and running.

_The light reflects__  
__The chain on your neck_

Offendedly, Cristina would catch her wedding ring's reflection on the hallway's lights. It was a reminder that she had someone waiting for her, either at home, or by the Hospital' sliding doors. The thought made her smile and take the golden band in her petite hands.

_He says, "Look up."__  
__And your shoulders brush__  
__No proof, one touch__  
__But you felt enough_

Sometimes, he caught himself reminiscing that time when he would meet het at her doorstep, but would never go up.

They'd sit there, sometimes at night, observing the street's busyness or the lack of it, and aborting each other's presence.

Most of the time, words weren't necessary, their heartbeat and breathing would make all the conversation. Her head on his shoulder and his hand around her were all they needed.

He felt _whole_.

She felt _cured_ from a terrible disease.

He was not afraid of _the_ _after_ anymore.

She wasn't afraid of _loving_ anymore.

_You can hear it in the silence (silence), silence (silence)__  
__You can feel it on the way home (way home), way home (way home)__  
__You can see it with the lights out (lights out), lights out (lights out)__  
__You are in love, true love__  
__You are in love_

They were so in love it was hard to keep their hands to themselves.

It was a magnificent feeling and it made them full again.

He thanked the heavens for that.

He remembered those times at the beginning… look how far they've come.

_Morning, his place__  
__Burnt toast, Sunday__  
__You keep his shirt__  
__He keeps his word__  
__And for once you let go__  
__Of your fears and your ghosts__  
__One step, not much__  
__But it said enough_

It was the first time Cristina spent the night at his place. Usually, they'd do it at the condo she shared with Callie, but she wanted to see his apartment, besides, Arizona and Callie could use some alone time too.

She'd woken up to an empty bed. She thought it's strange, but soon enough she smelt coffee and French toast and knew just why Owen wasn't there with her.

Cristina was bare inside the covers, so she collected his shirt out of the bedroom floor and put it on.

Owen heard the padding towards the kitchen and poured a steaming coffee mug atop the counter.

He figured she would take the mug, but _oh_ he was _wrong_… she came behind him, as he waited for more toasts to get ready, and hugged his middle section, whispering a 'good morning' at his back, since she was too short to reach his ears.

"Morning beautiful." He responded turning around and capturing her lips, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

They smiled in the middle of the kiss. The couple was just so happy and blissed with the simplicity of the moment… It was a slice of serenity, after such turbulent moments.

They were so engrossed in kisses and caresses, they didn't even notice the bread burning, ruining part of their breakfast.

Cristina and Owen couldn't care less.

_You kiss on sidewalks__  
__You fight then you talk_

Cristina didn't miss the times when the only thing they'd was fight. It was _hell_. She felt drained and tired, sad all over.

The best part of it, was the reconciliation though. _Great_ sex, kissing all the time, roaming hands… she smiled and continued her walk to the cafeteria. Make up sex, _was_ the best.

_One night he wakes__  
__Strange look on his face__  
__Pauses, then says.__  
__"You're my best friend."__  
__And you knew what it was__  
__He is in love_

She'd recall sometimes, the very first night of them at her place. He didn't say 'I love you', but he needn't to if she was being honest with herself.

That night, he had a nightmare. She didn't know it was PSTD that time, but she woke with his toss and tuning and when she faced him, his eyes were bloodshot and his breathing was ragged, still, he looked her in the eye, and told her she was his _everything_, his best friend and that he was immensely grateful to the destiny for putting such a present in his life, he was not worthy of it, he had said, but he would try and be, for her.

She cried while hugging him.

Sometimes she cried remembering it too.

_And so it goes__  
__You two are dancing in a snow globe 'round and 'round_

Callie and Arizona's wedding had been such a beautiful event. At the time, she and Teddy had a fight going on, but she couldn't miss her former roommate's happiness, despite her stormy mood.

The best part of it all, was when her husband took her out to dance. A simple _waltz_ that made her all fuzzy and happy. Owen did know, without saying, the simple gestures he, so lovingly arranged, were _everything_ for her. She would think surgery was, but that night, for a little while, she forgot about that, putting it in the back of her mind, to concentrate in him, and in him _only_.

_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_

Cristina knew Owen was serious in 'making his office where he was', but nonetheless, he kept a clean and neat room, as he kept everything whatsoever, actually. So, imagine her surprise, when, she walks in his office, looking for a cot to sleep on, since all on-call rooms were occupied, or so all that she liked to rest in. Anyway, Cristina openes the door and take in the ambient. _Neat_.

All in place. Table, chair, it seems like it was never inhabited, except for two picture frames. Right there, in the corner of the big mahogany table. She went closer and took one of them in her hands. The first one had two pictures in it. One of them being him and his mother, the day she convinced him to tell her he was back from Iraq. Above it, it was their wedding day picture, both of them smiling for the camera. Cristina recalled fondly that memory and carefully, placed the frame right where it belonged, taking the other one after that.

This one was a picture of her, looking right at the camera lens. She remembered him taking this very picture, some months into their relationship. It was a rare day off for her and even rarer, for both of them at the same time. So, Owen had taken her to the beach to spend the day. The picture she held, was clicked at the golden hour and displayed her curls floating with the wind and an lovingly smile towards him. Her skin was golden with the sunset light and the landscape behind her was unfocused by the camera settings. It was a breathtaking picture and she knew he felt that way too, reason why he kept that very photo there. As well, as in his _iphone_ wallpaper, he thought she didn't notice, but she did.

And she _loved_ it.

_And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars__  
__And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

Owen finally understood, as they laid together in bed, after a massive day at work, after double shifts for them both, he _understood_ why people did what they did to be together.

He held Cristina tighter and she stirred in his arms.

He loved feeling her so near.

He remembered himself of thanking every force in nature that kept them together, through thick and thin.

He exhaled and kissed his wife's black curls.

Life was eventful and unpredictable, but everything came to this. To this moment with her. after hours up making love, every fiber in his body ached for _this_ moment.

_'Cause you can hear it in the silence__  
__You can feel it on the way home__  
__You can see it with the lights out__  
__You are in love, true love__  
__You're in love_

And he wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's** **Note**: so, what do you think? I love this song so much! Taylor is such an amazing songwriter and I feel like every song she writes, could be used for some ship plot! Thanks for getting here and if you did, might as well leave a comment or something, right?

See ya xx


End file.
